La Sorpresa de un Destino
by pkhinata
Summary: lo que mas feliz nos hace, es lo que peor hacemos, quien nos ama, puede ser quien nos daño, aveces sobrepasar esas pruebas del destino es difil ¿Tu lo lograrías¡


"_**Aléjate de mí"**_

Nunca pensé que las cosas que pasaron ese fin de semana me podrían pasar a mí, y mucho menos después de tanto tiempo, ella era todo lo que siempre había soñado, todo lo que durante los sueños de niñez pedía para poder ser feliz por fin y así compartir todo, hubiera sido mucho o poco que tenia para dar, y fue insoportable darme cuenta que todo era una utopía que yo mismo cree por desesperarme y escoger con la cabeza lo que era del corazón…

-- Naruto, espera no es lo que parece, en verdad

-- ¿Ha no?, entonces que es, ¡¡¡explícame!!!

-- Las cosas se dieron sin que lo planeara de verdad, un día lo volví a ver después de tanto tiempo y platicamos, me dijo que me había extrañado, que me había querido siempre y que no quería perderme de nuevo

-- ¿Y por qué diablos no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué preferiste verme la cara de idiota?

-- En verdad, perdóname, siempre fuiste especial conmigo, me ayudaste cuando él me dejo, me consolaste cuando mas lo necesite, y me amaste cuando te lo pedí, pero no es lo que quiero para mi vida, no te quiero en mi vida para siempre

-- Que ironía

-- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-- Por que ser "bueno" contigo no cuenta, me desprecias por eso, y ese que tanto daño te ha hecho desde que lo conoces es con quien te quedas

-- Ese tiene su nombre

-- Ahora lo defiendes, y por que apenas hace un par de días lo maldecías en mi propia cama, eh me quisieras explicar

…creo que no le agrado mucho lo que dije, por que me dio una bofetada que jamás olvidare en mi vida, pero no por el dolor físico, si no por mi ego hecho pedazos, por la humillación pues en ese entonces creí que me rompía el corazón ahora entiendo que no fue así, ese dolor lo experimente muchísimo tiempo después…

-- Tú tuviste la culpa de todo, si no te hubieras aprovechado de mi soledad y mi dolor nada de esto hubiera pasado

-- ¡Tu soledad, tu dolor! Ahora resulta que yo fui el que llamo a tu puerta diciendo "no me dejes sufrir más" y se metió en tu cama para no salir de ella noche tras noche durante casi 2 años, ¡Por favor Sakura no me hagas reír!

-- ¿2 años?

-- ¿Qué, acaso no te lo dijo? No menciono que estaba comprometida conmigo que la fecha de la boda se acordó para dentro de 2 meses, que los preparativos empezaron hace una semana

-- ¡¡¡¡Naruto!!!! Cállate de una buena vez

-- Es la verdad, y mas te vale no volverme a gritar, que _**YA NO**_ soy él idiota de tu prometido

-- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a casar?

-- Sasuke

-- ¡¡Explícame, por que diablos no me lo dijiste!! (sabía que no era expresivo, pero ese grito si dio miedo)

-- Creo que aquí salgo sobrando, con permiso

-- No Naruto, él que se va soy yo

-- Sasuke, pero…

-- Eres una mentirosa

-- Pero yo te amo

-- Y yo a ti, pero la mentira no te la perdono

-- Pero yo te perdone todo el sufrimiento que me hiciste pasar

-- Insito yo me voy

-- ¡¡Tu te callas!!

…gritaron los dos al unísono, en verdad no sabia que hacia hay, bueno era mi departamento después de todo, pero era demasiado incomodo verlos discutir, ese ya no era mi asunto, así que fui a la cocina, al menos me iba a preparar algo para que se me bajara el coraje, a demás no quería saber nada del asunto, pero eso fue inevitable gracias a los gritos…

-- Dijiste que solo lo veías ocasionalmente

-- Tú dijiste que te acostabas con Karin en la universidad

-- Y…, fui honesto contigo, te lo conté todo sabiendo que te lastimaría pero para mi es mejor decir la verdad que ocultar las cosas

-- Entiéndeme tenia miedo de que me rechazaras, me iba a casar Sasuke

-- ¡¡Y con mi mejor amigo!!

…escupí lo que estaba bebiendo, he de admitir que eso me sorprendió; si, tenia 5 años que no saber nada de él, y que me siguiera considerando su amigo era algo único e irreal pero fue lo que me convenció para querer arreglar las cosas con él, pasara lo que pasara, yo lo quería como a mi hermano y no permitiría que nada me alejara de él otra vez…

-- Exacto, con más razón tenía miedo

-- Sakura olvídalo, y sabes que olvídame, esto se acabo, era demasiado bello para ser cierto

-- ¡¡¡Sasuke!!!

…grito desesperadamente, y solo vi como el theme salía de la habitación, no sabía como reaccionaria, pero lo iba a intentar, no quería volver a perder a mi amigo…

-- Sasuke

--…… (Paro en seco su andar)

-- Tenemos que hablar

-- Piensas reclamarme lo de tu prometida (volteo a mirarme y me lanzo su sonrisa irónica)

-- No, es algo más importante

-- ¿Quieres decir que yo no lo soy? (grito Sakura indignada saliendo de la habitación)

-- Para mí ya no, ¿Para ti Sasuke?

-- Tampoco

-- Bueno, pues disipada tu duda, solo te voy a pedir una cosa

-- ¿Qué cosa?

-- Que cuando regrese ni tú ni tus cosas estén en mi casa, ¡Entendido!

-- A la perfección Naruto

-- Muy bien, Sasuke, ¿Nos vamos?

-- Te sigo

…salimos del departamento, y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, en el camino nadie dijo nada ni siquiera nos miramos por una milésima de segundo, cada uno tomo su auto, yo salí primero para indicarle el camino de donde iríamos, estando indeciso por unos minutos lo lleve al autódromo de la ciudad, papá había pagado el permiso para utilizarlo gracias a todos problemas en los que me metí por correr donde y cuando no debía, era algo que teníamos que terminar antes de que las cosas comenzaran otra vez…

_**&&&&& FLASH BACK &&&&&**_

Era el último día de clases, todos estábamos eufóricos deseábamos con locura salir de la escuela y librarnos de los maestros, las niñas del salón habían organizado una fiesta y solo falta definir el lugar…

-- Entonces Naruto, la podemos hacer en tu casa

-- Lo siento esta vez no, mis padres se quedaran por un buen tiempo en esta ocasión

-- Kiba ¿tú que dices?

-- Hana llega mañana en la mañana de Australia, mis padres me matan si los desvelo

-- ¡¡Sasuke!!.... eres nuestra salvación

-- Hmmp

-- ¿¡¡Por favor!!?

-- Si lo haces te recompensare…

…alguien dijo muy sugestivamente, todos volteamos a ver quien era la causante del sonrojo más notorio en toda la universidad de Sasuke, era algo que alabar, ni Sakura que era bastante intensa con él lo había logrado…

-- Karin, te he dicho que no me molestes en mi salón (dijo levantándose y saliendo del lugar)

-- Creo que se enojo, ¿o no? Naruto

-- Ya lo conoces, te lo advirtió, por cierto, ¿Por fin lo conseguiste?

-- Si

-- Wow, felicidades

-- ¿Conseguir que?

-- Algo que no te interesa niñita

-- ¡¡A quien le llamaste niñita!! Cuatro ojos

-- A ti ¡¡Frentuda!!

-- Jajajaja Pensé que Ino era la única que te decía así

-- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Naruto!!!!!!!

-- Me voy, felicidades Karin

…salí corriendo del salón para salvar mi vida, y fui en busca del theme, quería saber detalles del asunto de Karin, pues ahora entendía el sonrojo de mi amigo, y la suerte estaba de mi lado, lo encontré en el jardín central de la universidad sentado bajo el gran roble que estaba en el fondo…

-- Theme, hasta que te encuentro

-- ……

-- ¿Qué paso hay adentro eh? (dije sentándome a su lado)

-- Nada que te importe

-- Yo creo que si me importa y mucho

-- Lo dudo, son mis cosas, punto (su arrogancia ante todo)

-- Ándale theme dime

-- Que no Naruto, basta

-- ……

-- Hagamos una apuesta, si gano no digo nada, si ganas te digo todo

-- Me parece, pero ¿que apostamos?

-- Una carrera

-- ¡¡¡Qué!!! (Me pare sobresaltado)

-- Esta noche, en la fiesta

-- Vas a dejar que la hagamos en tu casa

-- No, la haremos en el club

-- ¿Ya reservaste?

-- Claro, la recompensa de Karin puede ser agradable (hizo una mueca con la boca, supuse que era una sonrisa)

-- Prepárate para perder Sasuke

-- Ya veremos amigo

…nos dimos la mano, para cerrar el trato, tenia que ganar la curiosidad me estaba matando, la tarde transcurrió tranquila, afortunadamente no hubo sorpresas por parte de los maestros para arruinar nuestro ultimo día y las vacaciones eternas que tendríamos a partir de ese momento. Les avisamos a los muchachos sobre el lugar de la fiesta y el rumor se corrió tan rápido que las demás carreras también quisieron ir, las cosas iban a salir de nuestro presupuesto, así que decidimos cobrar cover, y así podríamos comprar mas cosas en cuanto se acabaran las que había. Pero de ser una pequeña reunión termino siendo la fiesta del año, toda la tarde estuvimos ocupados organizando y decorando el lugar, llevando y trayendo todo lo necesario para la noche, y cuando comenzaba a esconderse el sol la gran fiesta comenzo a tener sus primeros invitados…

-- Sai, que sorpresa, pensé que tu vuelo salía hoy en la noche

-- Llame a la galería y pregunte si no había inconveniente en que llegara mañana, dijeron que no, así que no me podía perder esta fiesta, pinta para estar increíble

-- jaja claro que si, la organizamos nosotros

-- Que modesta, pero te recuerdo que él que salvo la noche fui _**YO**_

-- Que egocéntrico, dejaras de ser un Uchiha (comento con fastidio)

-- ¡¡Ya van a empezar!!

-- jaja

-- Ustedes tres si que se quieren

-- Saiiiiiiiiii

-- Calma, calma, solo era una broma, pero harían un trío excelente

-- Mira rarito, o te callas, o te callo

-- jaja, voy a extrañar tus gritos Naruto (dijo dando media vuelta para irse)

-- Lo voy a matar en cuanto pueda

-- Yo te ayudo

-- Yo que ustedes lo pensaba dos veces, no creo que Ino si quiera los deje acercarse a él

-- Tiene razón dobe

-- En fin, listo para perder Sasuke

-- Mejor deberías de resignarte Naruto, la curiosidad te va a matar

-- Ya lo veremos

-- ¿De que hablan ustedes dos?

-- Ya lo veras…

…nos hicimos una seña de complicidad ambos, y le dimos un beso en la mejilla a Sakura al mismo tiempo, ella solo se sonrojo y se quedo inmóvil cuando reaccionara nos iba a matar, por eso corrimos muy lejos de ella.

El tiempo pasó, la fiesta estaba realmente buena, la gente era muy agradable a pesar de que no conocíamos a la mayoría, todo iba a la perfección, ya estábamos bastante alegres, así que decidí ir a buscar a Sasuke para comenzar con la carrera antes de que alguno no pudiera hacerlo, 5 minutos después lo encontré en uno de los pub´s con Sakura, ella estaba sonrojada y el bastante amable (según escuche su tono de voz), me quede a distancia para ver si por fin esos dos encontraban su camino juntos, pues a pesar de amar a Sakura sabía que ella lo amaba a él y él a ella aun que jamás lo admitiera por eso quería que fueran felices juntos, después de un rato el recibió una llamada en su celular, su semblante cambio por uno duro y frío, ausente como solía ser siempre que estaba lejos de ella, me preocupe y quise acercarme para ver que pasaba, pero vi que seguían platicando así que no interrumpí; sin embargo el tono comenzaba a subirse empezaron a discutir como de costumbre; pero esta vez había algo especial o mejor dicho algo diferente, ella estaba llorando cada vez más y el trataba de consolarla al mismo tiempo que no paraba de gritar, no entendía nada gracias a la música que estaba demasiado fuerte; ahora si me estaba preocupando, por eso me acerque…

-- Sasuke, ¿Pasa algo?

-- Nada interesante, ¿Vamos a correr?

-- ¿Estas seguro? No prefieres arreglar las cosas (dije señalando con la mirada a Sakura que tenía la mirada perdida pero demasiado triste, como jamás la había visto)

-- No hay nada que arreglar ¿Cierto Sakura?

-- ¡¡Ah!!... cierto, quedo todo claro, con permiso

-- ¿Ya te vas?

-- No, voy con las muchachas

-- Ve a vernos correr

-- Ok - (dijo sonriendo de manera triste) - por cierto Sasuke, mátate quieres, me harías un gran favor

-- Tus deseos son órdenes pequeña

-- ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

-- Lo eche todo a perder Naruto (se tiro en el sillón comenzando a llorar)

…no entendí nada, pues fue lo único que dijo, al verlo tan vulnerable me asuste ya que nunca pensé que él sería capaz de llorar; sabía que no soportaría que alguien lo viera así por lo que me lo lleve al carro para que se calmara. No abrió la boca para nada hasta después de dos horas, solo para decir _**"es hora de correr"**_…

-- Estas loco, no puedes hacerlo, ve como estas

-- Naruto, ¿Por qué estas a mi lado siempre, a pesar de cómo me he portado contigo?

-- Eres mi amigo, mi hermano, fuiste el primero que me vio cuando todos los demás me odiaban

-- Te tenia envida, te tengo envidia (comenzó a gritar)

-- No sabes lo que dices (le di la espalda para ignorar su enojo)

-- Naruto, despierta, siempre ha habido una competencia entre nosotros

-- Talvez tú lo veas así, yo veo a mi amigo que me cuido cuando era niño, que me hizo salir adelante por que no quería quedarme tras de él, al hermano que nunca tuve y que TÚ me diste.

-- Naruto…

-- Eres lo más importante junto con Sakura para mí, daría mi vida por ustedes

-- Gracias… _**HERMANO**_…

-- Sasuke… ¿Qué paso?

-- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

-- Sí

-- Gáname

…corrió en dirección a su auto trate de alcanzarlo para detenerlo, estaba muy alterado y no debía manejar así, no lo alcance, llegue al mío y lo arranque lo para alcanzarlo; parecía que todos sabían de la carrera por que en cuanto alguien nos vio y paso la voz empezaron a llegar todos cerca de la pista donde estábamos, Sasuke se detuvo en seco en la línea de partida que habíamos preparado en la tarde, yo solo lo imite, cuando a Sasuke se le metía algo en la cabeza nada lo podía hacer retroceder, bueno talvez alguien si. Karin se puso en medio de los dos y soltó una pañoleta de su cuello, la alzo y 3 segundos después la bajo indicando la salida, acelere al fondo para ganarle y tratar de hacer que se calmara, pero me desconcentro el sonido de mi celular, lo conteste con el altavoz, me sorprendió escucharlo a él…

-- Dobe, perdóname

-- De que estas hablando Sasuke, vamos a hablar por favor

-- Dile que lo todo lo que dije es cierto, que no mentí, pero que no soportaría destruirla junto conmigo

-- No entiendo nada Sasuke, ¿A quien le digo eso?

-- Piensa y lo descubrirás

-- ¿Sasuke que piensas hacer?

-- Lo que me pidió

-- Sasuke

-- Dile que la amo

…enseguida se corto la comunicación, mire adelante pero el carro había acelerado demasiado, no lo iba a alcanzar, salimos del club y la curva inmediata era muy peligrosa, él iba demasiado rápido, el carro salio de control… se estrello… frene de inmediato para poder ayudarlo, pero no había nadie en el auto, no supe que paso, no se a que hora lo perdí, no entendí por que me dijo todo eso, nunca supe nada, su familia desapareció igual que él, de un momento para otro, y hasta el día de hoy lo volví a ver…

_**&&&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&&&**_

-- ¿Listo para perder?

-- ¿Listo para contestar un interrogatorio por 5 años de ausencia?

-- Gáname y veremos…


End file.
